


On Kittens and Cougars

by Chef_Geekier



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cougar, Alternative Lifestyles, Cougar as a Kitten, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sparkly Bubble Baths, daddy!Jensen, little!Cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: Sometimes Cougar really needs things to be simple. Sometimes he really needs someone else to take care of him.Sometimes Cougar becomes Kitten, and his Daddy can fix anything with peanut butter and sparkly bubble baths.





	On Kittens and Cougars

**Author's Note:**

> The Daddy/little play in this is not sexual, it's all about the emotional comfort and Cougar getting to relax. They're definitely a couple, just not in this aspect of their lives.
> 
> I may have a whole backstory about these two and how they found out that Cougar really likes it when Jensen takes him down into subspace, and the rest of the team by now just roll with the fact that sometimes Cougar will be on his knees next to Jensen's work station wearing a collar, and sometimes he'll be colouring with crayons and cuddling a stuffed animal. I just really wanted to get this out first.

Jensen smiled as he carefully spread peanut butter onto celery sticks. He could hear Kitten giggling as he coloured, which would never stop being adorable. There was also a running commentary about space ships and how it had to be red and blue because those were the only proper colours for a rocket.

"What about silver?" Jensen asked.

"No!" Kitten exclaimed. "Blue and red!"

"Okay," Jensen nodded. "Like the one in your book, right?"

"Yeah! Blue and red and more blue and bits of lellow on the windows." It was still cute how Kitten struggled with saying 'yellow'.

Finishing up with the snacks, Jensen grabbed a small box of raisins to offer. Lately Kitten hadn't wanted to eat them, claiming they were actually ants, but sometimes he would accept a box.

"Here we go buddy," Jensen put the plate of peanut butter-covered celery on the table near Kitten's colouring book. "Snack time. You can finish colouring later."

There was a moment where Jensen thought there might be a tantrum, but it passed quickly. Kitten _loved_ peanut butter. He closed his book and pushed it aside in favour of grabbing a celery stick and licking off the tasty treat.

"You're meant to eat all of it," Jensen was compelled to point out, even if it got him a sullen pout. "Like this." He demonstrated by taking an exaggerated bite from one of the sticks. Kitten gave him a considering look for a moment.

"Nope," he shook his head and kept licking. He did nibble at the celery once it was clear of peanut butter though, so Jensen was willing to count it as a victory. Producing the raisins earned him a surprisingly effective glare, so Jensen ate them himself.

While Kitten took his time with his snack, Jensen got up and started cleaning up the kitchen. He also started planning what to do for dinner - Kitten was clearly in a fussy mood today, compared to yesterday when he'd followed all of Jensen's suggestions with barely a peep. His little boy was so mercurial in his moods, but Jensen wouldn't have him any other way.

"Daddy! All done!" Kitten was grinning as he held up his hands. All of the celery sticks were licked clean, but he had eaten half of the sticks as well. On a fussy day, that was definitely a win.

"Good job, Kitten. Now, you can colour for ten more minutes, then it's time for a bath and nap."

"No!" Kitten crossed his arms. "No bath!"

"Really? We have bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Kitten perked up. Bubbles always trumped having to wash.

" _Sparkly_ bubbles," Jensen nodded. He wasn't above a spot of bribery if it got Kitten to follow basic hygiene standards.

"Sparkle bubbles!" Kitten cheered and clapped. "Sparkle bubbles now?"

"I'll go run the bath," Jensen agreed. "As soon as it's ready you can play with the sparkly bubbles."

This was evidently deemed acceptable, as Kitten pulled his colouring book back in front of himself. Jensen stood watching how Kitten carefully selected the crayon he wanted, lower lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated. It was heart-stoppingly endearing.

Soon enough, with Kitten happily occupied where he was, Jensen pulled himself away and went to run the bath. The sparkly bubble bath solution really had been an amazing find, and Jensen was willing to go into any amount of beauty shops to make sure his Kitten got all the sparkly bubbles his heart could desire. He paid careful attention to the temperature of the water, and how deep it was getting, as the bath filled. It had to be warm enough to soothe, and deep enough to splash in, for the optimal bathing experience.

Satisfied with the progress, Jensen went back to collect Kitten. His boy's eyes were starting to droop, and Jensen knew he'd sleep well for his nap. They'd had a big day, after all.

The bath went quickly, Kitten listing to one side as Jensen washed his hair. It was a guaranteed formula, Jensen had found - a full belly, a warm bath, some soothing hair-care, and Kitten would be out like a light.

"Come on darling," he gently coaxed Kitten out of the bath with the most awesomest towel in existence. It had a hood that had looked like a duckling, but Jolene had altered it to be big enough for Kitten and look like a dinosaur. She was an amazing and enthusiastic auntie.

"Rawr," Kitten growled sleepily. "I'm a dinosnore."

"Yes you are," Jensen kissed the top of Kitten's head and helped him dry off. "You want your dinosaur pjs too?"

"Dinosnore," Kitten nodded. That settled that.

With Kitten in his dinosaur onesie and cuddling the stuffed cat Clay had given him for Christmas, it didn't take long to settle in for a nap. Jensen sat on the edge of the bed for several minutes, stroking Kitten's hair and keeping watch. Once it was clear that he was sleeping peacefully, Jensen headed back downstairs to do some work.

About half an hour later, Jensen heard a shuffling sound and turned to see Cougar standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes. He'd changed into his usual shirt and jeans, with his hat in his hand. Kitten was back to Cougar.

"Hey," Jensen grinned and stood for a hug, which Cougar immediately fell into. He always liked hugs, no matter what headspace he was in. "Welcome back. You were gone three days, I was starting to get worried." At Cougar's slight flinch, Jensen hurried to reassure him. "No, I didn't mean it like that. You know I treasure any time with my Kitten. Hell, you wanna try being little or sub-you 24/7, it's fine with me. I'd just appreciate a little warning first, ok?"

Cougar nodded and returned to the hug. He still seemed a little raw, so Jensen let him hold on as long as he needed. Not that hugging Cougar was in any way a hardship.

"You wanna tell me what brought this on?" Jensen had to ask. He made sure to phrase it gently, giving Cougar the option of not answering. He could have asked Kitten - who was almost as chatty as Jensen himself - but that wasn't really playing fair. Also, while Kitten was more likely to answer questions, he wasn't capable of processing complex thoughts and emotions. Which was one of the reasons Cougar sometimes retreated into Kitten's headspace, when there was something he just couldn't or didn't want to deal with.

"Is ten years," Cougar finally muttered. Jensen made an inquiring noise. He wasn't aware of anything significant that happened a decade ago. It took another few beats before Cougar drew a shaky breath and continued. "Ten years since my father disowned me."

...Oh. Well, that explained a lot. And given Cougar's attitudes over the past three days, Jensen would bet a lot that it wasn't just a vague 'ten years ago' but _exactly_ ten years from yesterday.

"So you wanted some quality Daddy time," Jensen mused aloud. "Well, I'm not gonna complain. It's always good to see my little Kitten." A lot of the tension drained from Cougar's frame, and after another few seconds he stepped away and put his hat back on, ready to be Cougar again. Part of Jensen was always sad to say goodby to Cougar's more submissive sides, but he took pride in how settled Cougar was after a scene.

This was their life, and it worked for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So... who wants a long fic with kinky BDSM sex interspersed with getting-together tropes and sweet Daddy/little moments?


End file.
